A fabric-like tissue or cloth is preferred by the public for all kinds of different purposes, such as cleaning, refreshing, or hygienic needs. Most of the fabric-like tissue or cloth retails in packages, and once the package is opened, the fabric-like tissue or cloth tends dry out, misplaced, get dirty over time. This results into more expenses and inconvenience for consumers as the useful fabric-like tissue or cloth may not available to the consumers when necessary.
It therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a material dispenser that dispenses exact amount of material, which is fabric-like tissue or cloth, while keeping the material clean and fresh within the present invention. There are currently no material dispensers that comprise a material pick-up mechanism that extracts the material for a user's use. It is also desirable for the user to be able to dispense the perfect amount of the material for the user's use through the material pick-up mechanism. When all the stored material has been used, the material dispenser can be opened up to insert new material so that the present invention can be reused. The present invention can also be easily carried by the user to remote locations while keeping the stored material safe within the present invention.